Intersección en espiral
by HysteriaDeClausura
Summary: Todos son buenos y malos momentos...Mayoritariamente malos. Johnny, Gyro y circunstancias. (Universo SBR)
1. PLOMO

**PLOMO**

Johnny no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, tirado en el suelo.  
Para él, aquello era algo normal, no tanto el hecho de yacer con completa impotencia pues aún le costaba creer que había perdido la movilidad total de sus piernas; Sino, aquel sentimiento de indiferencia con respecto al mundo.

Todo transcurriría con total normalidad si él estaba o no.  
No sabía si sus temerarias acciones habían sido acordes a este sentimiento de abandono propio, o de una especie de rebelión al mundo.

...Como un intento de lucha que parecía que había perdido al rendirse.  
No estaba seguro.  
Había intentado pensarlo pero llego un punto en el que el reflejo del sol lo cegaba.  
Su mano intentó taparlo. Y notó la cara húmeda.  
Se imaginó que serian lágrimas o sangre.  
Lo único que había vuelto a oír eran las pisadas de alguien muy cerca.  
Le daba igual, él se haría el muerto y lo podrían dejar en paz.  
Lo último que oyó fueron las armoniosas pisadas de alguien cuyas espuelas creaban un ritmo marcado.  
Johnny se meció en ese ritmo hasta que paró junto a él, y oyó el marcado acento de un italiano.  
No llegó a escuchar lo que decía.  
-Por dios, Johnny, como la has liado...  
El hombre se arrodilló junto a él quitándole la mano de la cara.  
La sombra del rubio sobre él le permitió abrir un poco los ojos.  
Se encontró con la curiosa mirada verde de Gyro, cuyos largos mechones de pelo le hicieron cosquillas cuando acercó su rostro.  
Johnny intentó decir algo cuando un agudo dolor se intensificó en su mejilla.  
-Ni lo intentes, te has perforado la mejilla- comentó el Zeppeli inspeccionando la herida de levemente con la yemas de sus dedos, ahora ensangrentados-¿Cómo demonios te has hecho eso? - preguntó.  
Johnny, como respuesta, giró levemente la cabeza al suelo y escupió.  
Gyro cogió la uña, incrédulo.  
-¡No jodas que te has disparado en la cara! Nyoh-ahh-oohhh. ¡Como sois los americanos para estas cosas! ¡Oh-oh!  
Gyro se rió en su cara.  
Johnny, molesto, le hubiera escupido en la suya si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacer nada. Pronto notó cómo lo levantaban del suelo.  
-Tienes suerte de que sea médico,  
¿Sabes?- comentó Gyro para romper el silencio, portando a Johnny en sus brazos- Podría coserte aquí pero eres carne de infección.  
Necesitaré...-prosiguió- un poco de alchool así que esperemos que nos quede algo de dinero. Con suerte no tendré que utilizarlo todo.

Gyro parecía tranquilo, pero se había encargado de conseguir una fuente de agua lo más rápido posible.

La sangre aún emanaba y lo mejor era tratar la herida cuanto antes, aunque perdieran el tiempo de aquella manera.  
No se de donde se sacó un paño. Creo que decía ser de su camiseta interior.

Lo internó en el agua y chorreando pareció llevarse poco a poco los restos de sangre de la cara de Johnny.  
Él notó enseguida el sabor metálico de la sangre, los restos de agua y tierra.  
Con los últimos restos, los paseo suavemente por su cara, casi en su herida. Johnny reprimió un gemido.

-Ya esta, ya esta- dijo tras su evidente expresión de dolor- Había que limpiarlo, pero ya esta. Voy a hecharte un poco de alchool.  
Al instante vió como el alchool caía de nuevo en su herida.  
-Esto si puedes tragarlo- dijo, acerco a la comisura de los labios de Johnny a la botella para que le diera un buen trago. El amargo sabor lo echó para atrás.  
-Pero que...asco.  
-Lo siento, no es como si tuviera leche de amapola o algo mejor para aliviar el dolor.  
Es lo mejor que he encontrado- concluyó, y también le pegó un buen trago- te dare unos tres puntos supongo, conociendote tu y tu temeridad seguro que te salta alguno.

Gyro sonrió. Johnny sabía que era de broma pero no estaba de humor. No se iba a molestar en finjir. Y menos con lo que venía después.  
Con un aguja improvisada y deformada había empezado a coser la herida.  
Había resultado ser mas difícil y doloroso de lo que parecía, y Johnny había intentado apartarse de la siguiente punzada.  
-¡Eh¡ ¡Johnny, vamos, tu y yo sabemos has pasado por cosas peores! ¡Quédate quieto y pasará rápido!  
Johnny no pensaba igual porque aun el dolor de aquellas cosas peores aun seguían con él.  
Parecían no pasar nunca.

En cualquier caso se quedó quieto, se concentró en la suavidad de las manos de Gyro sobre su rostro y la cosa acabó rápido.  
Gyro rompió el corcel. Le dio unas palmaditas.  
-He visto que demás heridas son solo superficiales, puedo tratartelas más tarde a no ser que vaya algo mal- dijo, esperando una respuesta suya.  
Johnny negó con la cabeza, tenía sueño.  
-De acuerdo, buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche.


	2. Lobas, Lobas qué miráis todas

**LOBAS, LOBAS QUÉ MIRÁIS TODAS**

-¡Buona Sera, signorinas!- saludó el rubio, y sus ojos verdes parecieron brillar al ver a las chicas reunidas en la mesa- ¿estáis disponibles para pasar el rato con este solitario forastero en una noche como esta?- preguntó, de nuevo, finalizando con su típica socarrona sonrisa.

 _"¿Qué "solitario" ni que mierdas?- pensó Johnny, escuchando a una distancia prudencial- Si iba con él"_

Nada más oírlo, le pareció una petición demasiado brusca y directa; por no decir ridícula, cuando, aunque pareciera imposible, conseguía remarcar más su acento italiano.

"A las chicas les encantan los ravioli"- le había explicado Gyro mucho antes.  
En aquel momento, él, confuso y sin saber muy bien que tenía que ver con el tema, le había preguntado qué era un ravioli.

Ahora, por lo que interpretó poco después, supuso que Gyro estaba utilizando su naturaleza extranjera como un punto a su favor.  
Aunque no sabía que clase de cortejo iba a darles, pues tenía entendido que eran putas.

Cuanto más hablaba Gyro, más se avergonzaba.  
Se encogió en su silla al escucharlo, notaba su cara arder.  
 _¿Era realmente necesario?-_ pensó, cuando empezó a hablar en italiano.  
Aunque no entendiera nada, era como una poética melodía en sus verdes labios, procesado exclusivamente hacia ellas...  
Y lo peor, se había olvidado de él. No es que debiera de darle demasiada importancia pero.., Menuda mierda de compañero.  
Siguió contemplándolo...no, estaba clavando su mirada en él, lo estaba fulminando y destruyendo en su mente.  
Observó cómo en su regazo se atrevió a sentarse una de las chicas. Otra cercano a él, jugueteaba con su pelo.

Se acercó coqueta a su rostro...sus pechos, peligrosamente cerca de su cara.  
En un descarado impulso, Johnny clavó sus uñas en las ruedas, las impulsó de forma tan repentina que el suelo crujió bajo las ruedas.  
Gyro, por una vez en aquel intervalo de tiempo, apartó su mirada al escotazo de la mujer, encontrándose con su mirada.  
Ebrio de felicidad, apenas se dio cuenta del mal rato que pasaba el chico reflejado en su cara.  
-¡Hey!-lo llamó- ¡Pero si es il mio compagno! ¡Ven aquí que te presente!  
Johnny paró a una distancia prudencial de dos pasos a la mesa. La descarada mirada de las mujeres lo evaluó en un segundo.  
-¡Este es Johnny!- lo presentó Gyro.  
-Vaya- dijo la morena, apartándose un poco de Gyro para observarlo mejor- Que joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes, guapo?  
Johnny se sorprendió del descaro de la mujer. Era evidente que era más mayor que él, pero eso no significaba que pudiera tratarle como a un crío. Johnny odiaba esas cosas...  
-...Veintiuno- mintió, y mantuvo su mirada firme, se había sumado unos dos años más sin darle apenas importancia. Ignoró la evidente expresión de Gyro, que frunció el ceño interrogante.  
-Que mono...- musitó ella, parecía como que no lo había escuchado- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos?-preguntó, y deslizó un dedo recorriendo suavemente la cicatriz de su mejilla.  
-No- volvió a mentir.  
-Tienes un bonito tatuaje- comentó la otra.  
-No es un tatuaje. Es una marca de nacimiento.  
-Ohh, Mmm...- se acercó para observarlo mejor. Demasiado cerca, a su opinión- que bonito- dijo- Una estrella. Qué oportuno, ¿no?  
Johnny no respondió, pero oyó a Gyro que agregó un estúpido comentario que no se dignó a escuchar y las demás se rieron sin motivo, una de ellas (la morena), se aproximó a la otra lanzándole una evidente mirada a Johnny.  
-Me lo llevo- le dijo.  
La otra asintió, aún demasiado ocupada en Gyro que se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído.  
Johnny se movió en su silla intentando leerle los labios, intentando adivinar que era eso tan gracioso que le volvió a decir.

Le hubiera gustado escucharlo, casi intentó hacerle una señal o algo, cuando la morena de nuevo pareció interponerse en su campo de visión.  
Se inclinó un poco y su escaso vestido dejó ver un poco más de lo que se aceptaría en cualquier mujer decente de la época.

Johnny miró el asunto de reojo, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista.  
Sus ojos estaban ahí, y le sostuvo la mirada con más molestia de la que reconocería normalmente.  
-¿Te gustaría pasártelo bien?- preguntó ella.

-No- dijo, e hizo una pausa-Necesito hablar con Gyro- en un acto grosero, la apartó de su camino para llamar a su amigo.  
Pero ya no estaba en su sitio, embaucado por la rubia pegado a su brazo, se dejó guiar hacia la puerta trasera del local.  
A cada susurro que le daba la mujer en el oído, él seguía riéndose incontrolablemente sin atender a sus llamadas.  
-¡Gyro, idiota, escúchame!  
-¡Hasta luego, Johnny!- se despidió, una sonrisa de complicidad se formó en su rostro- ¡Pásatelo bien! ¡Nyoh-oh!

Desapareció tras la puerta, y Johnny decidió que no iba a seguirlo.

"Que le den"- pensó- Que le den, que le den, que le den"- Ya estaba muy molesto con todo aquello.  
-Parece que se ha ido tu amigo- oyó entonces- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? No es como si tuvieras otra cosa que hacer... ¿no?

Johnny se quedó pensativo.  
Gyro se había ido con la otra, claro que no tenía nada que hacer, y odiaba el hecho de pensar que era así, pues parecía que se había vuelto irremediablemente dependiente a él.

 _"¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente a él?"-_ Se preguntó, en el pequeño intervalo en el que cedió irse con la morena.

* * *

 _DIVIDE ET IMPERA_

Casi se lo llevó de allí sin darse cuenta, justo por la puerta por la que había desaparecido Gyro. Esta daba a un austero pasillo de habitaciones más resguardadas.

Las habitaciones en sí no estaban mal, tenían un ambiente más íntimo y resguardado que al fin y al cabo cumplían bien con su función. Apenas se observaba una escasa pequeña ventana que daba al exterior, y el ambiente aún se notaba muy cargado.

Gyro también debía estar en una similar... Oyó el sonido del pestillo, la mujer se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una seductora mirada castaña, visible entre una cortina de cabellos del mismo tono que caían salvajemente por su rostro.  
Johnny alculó que la mujer debía de sacarle unos diez años.  
En otro tiempo, podría haber dicho sin duda que era su tipo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.  
Cuando la mujer se empezó a desvestir bajo su mirada, pensó que debía de estar volviéndose loco al sopesar siquiera la idea de rechazarla:

La corta longuitud del vestido se deslizó lentamente por su figura, cuidado y delicado, sus ojos, en contraste con el rojo de sus labios, expresaban experiencia veterana.

"¿Que tenía que hacer ahora?"- se preguntó fugazmente. No es como si fuera virgen ni nada de eso, pero... nunca había estado con una prostituta, y menos llevar una situación así incapacitadas sus piernas...  
Quiero decir...

¿Podría hacer algo como aquello?  
Por toda respuesta, la mujer se deshizo de su vestido, se deslizó al suelo igual que ella misma, y como un felino, se dirigió hacia él.

-Tranquilo, JoJo...- dijo, arrodillada, se acomodó entre sus piernas jugando con la goma elástica del pantalón- Déjamelo a mi.

Bueno,  
para opinión de Johnny, la mujer sabía hacer bien su trabajo, la verdad.  
Se mordió el labio con fuerza, en un intento por contenerse.

Hacía tiempo que no le hacían algo así, y pese a lo satisfactorio que resultaba, aún había algo en aquella situación que lo dejaba intranquilo.  
Lo meditó sobre aquella inquietud, cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse.

No recordaba nunca haber sido tan romántico. Si lo pensaba, solo recordaba a chicas sin nombre jugando encima suya entre risas y la embriaguez de la victoria.  
Ante aquellos recuerdos, mordió con más fuerza su labio, un ligero reguero de sangre se deslizó, suave, por la comisura de los labios.  
No se dio cuenta de ello y tragó saliva, el característico sabor del cobre enseguida amargó su boca; entonces los recuerdos felices que tuvo en el pasado parecieron desvanecerse entre su propia amargura.  
-...Que pasa? ¿Algo va mal...?- preguntó la chica desde abajo. Johnny la apartó de él vagamente antes de acabar.  
-...¿Por qué me has llamado Jojo?- preguntó.  
La chica lo miró sorprendida. ¿A qué venía eso cuando le estaba haciendo algo como...?  
\- Es que no suelen llamarme así...- explicó.  
O por lo menos ahora, en realidad, así lo llamaban cuando era pequeño. Gracias a su suerte que aquello pasó y logró dejarlo atrás...

-Pues...Se me ha ocurrido- respondió ella con cautela- Ya sabes, de tu nombre...y tu apellido. Johnny Joes- la mujer se calló repentinamente. Le sonaba muy poco convincente y Johnny detectó enseguida su fallido intento de discretar su nerviosismo.  
-¿"Joestar" querías decir? Johnny Joestar.  
-Si.  
-También sabías mi apellido.  
-Me lo dijo Gyro.  
-Gyro solo te dijo mi nombre- replicó.  
"Punto muerto"  
Ambos guardaron silencio.  
Si lo pensaba, solo había una persona que seguía llamándolo "Jojo" y aún lo hacía aposta porque sabía que aquel nombre le molestaba.  
Lo recordaba, el siempre fue la parte turbia de las carreras de caballos. La parte indeseable de su infancia en aquel criadero de caballos.  
Y ese era...

-Diego Brando- declaró- Por casualidad... ¿Lo conoces?  
Ella no respondió, pero Johnny intuyó la respuesta cuando enseguida avistó el filo de una navaja oculta en sus manos.  
No le dio tiempo a preguntarse de donde se había sacado eso, la mujer se avalanzó sobre él repentinamente con el cuchillo por delante.  
Sin posiblidad de retroceder, la silla volcó hacía atrás.  
Se dirigió a su torso con una rapidez considerable y apenas logró detener la navaja con sus propias manos. Recibió unos cuantos cortes en los dedos pero consiguió detenerla.  
El cuchillo aún guardaba una trayectoria directa a su cuello, detuvo su movimiento agarrándola por las muñecas.

Aunque en su momento ella lo había sorprendido, él tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Y es que Johnny, había encontrado una expresión común que todos sus enemigos, siempre veía la misma sorpresa en el rostro, como si creyeran que era tan poca cosa que no representaba ninguna amenaza real, que era incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo.  
Todo lo contrario.  
-Por qué...no dejáis de subestimarme...-musitó el, casi con creciente frustración.

Encima, habían intentado engañarlos, los habían separado para atacarlos de aquella forma tan infame, cobarde y característica indiferencia.

Aquello había sido cosa de Diego, sin duda. Como haciendo referencia a una expresión romana que una vez recordó que el propio Gyro le había mencionado alguna vez:

"DIVIDE ET IMPERA"

-¿Que significa?- le había preguntado en su momento.

-Divide y vencerás- respondió, y parecía que entre los largos cabellos que se revolvían en su rostro sus fracciones se habían marcado, serios; como reencarnado en cualquier general romano que previo a la batalla planeaba su estrategia en la más absoluta incertidumbre del resultado.  
Aquello había sorprendido a Johnny.

Aunque fuera algo tan insignificante, era la sensación que solía provocarle Gyro.

Por otro lado, aunque nunca se admitiera en voz alta, a él siempre lo infravaloraban.  
Y aquel fue el error más fatal de sus enemigos, pues entre aquel forcejeo, finalmente una poderosa determinación asesina se atrevió a vislumbrarse en los ojos de Johnny, y enseguida el cuchillo cambió su trayectoria.


	3. Era yo, El huracán

**ERA YO, EL HURACÁN.**

Intentó dejar atrás los restos de sangre de sus manos; pero tanto en la alfombra, como en la ropa; aquel rojo intenso persisitía en aparecer frente a sus ojos delatando su crimen.

Tardó en comprender entonces como el reguero de sangre caía de su propio rostro.  
Tanteó con sopresa su mejilla hasta toparse de nuevo con la perforación abierta. Hizo una mueca de dolor, la misma que había contemplado la mujer en sus ultimos instantes de vida: Ella, debajo suya y en un último intento desesperado por cambiar el final que le aguardaba, había hundido sus uñas en su piel, había desgarrado la piel allá por donde pasaba y Johnny había agonizado de dolor encima suya.  
Su mejilla se convirtió de nuevo el estropicio que Gyro arregló días antes, pero esta vez no supo si lo volvería a hacer.  
Con ese pensamiento las manos de Johnny temblaron, sus intentos de mantener el puñal ensangrentado de su lado fueron inútiles y acabó por deslizarse al suelo.  
Johnny ignoró el puñal, torpemente se arrastró hacia su silla, entre jadeos parecía que poco a poco se estaba ahogando en un creciente pánico.  
Sus ojos acababan volviendo a mirar a los de la mujer sin vida del suelo, como reprochándole una vez más la gravedad de sus pecados.  
Johnny sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse y olvidarlo.  
Olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, o por lo menos, recordar que lo había hecho por su amigo.

En el pasillo, tras conseguir abrir la puerta atrancada por el pestillo de un disparo, se concentró en encontrarlo, debía de estar por una de las habitaciones contiguas.  
-Gyro!- Gritó. Y aporreó la puerta primera puerta que encontro-¿Gyro, estás ahí? Johnny se interrumpió, guardó silencio.  
No fue en esa, sino en una de las habitaciones de más adelante, cuando lo oyó.  
Oyó su nombre y seguido de un golpe contenido.  
-¡Gyro!- sin duda era él.  
Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, solo un movimiento apresurado tras la puerta.  
Del impacto de su uña en la puerta pudo entrar.  
Johnny desde la puerta, se quedó en blanco. Si había tenido de valor o valentía con la que enfrentarse a esta extraña situación, las acababa de perder.  
Gyro, en la cama parcialemente vestido y maniatado al cabezero, apenas parecía al borde de la consciencia cuando reguerros de sangre caían por su rostro de alguna herida provocada en su cabeza.  
Estaba amordazado y probablemente se hubiera visto igual de soprendido que Johnny si hubiera estado consciente.  
La mujer encima suya lo apuntaba con un arma directamente a su cabeza.  
-Si intentas hacer algo, lo mato.

* * *

 _"TURBO"_

No se movió ni un centímetro.  
Inmóvil, observó a Gyro; su pecho se elevaba lentamente, estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba.  
-De acuerdo- dijo entonces-Solo...No lo hagas daño.  
-Eso no depende de mi- replicó ella- Depente de tu colaboración...- Hizo una pausa- Te lo preguntaré sin rodeos: Él... tiene una parte del cadaver, ¿Verdad? ...Y tú otra.  
Johnny no respondió de inmediato, no era ninguna sorpresa que le vinieran con esas, era más bien una costumbre. Y si era sincero, prefería que fuera tan directa con el tema, sin tapujos que le hicieran perder el tiempo.  
-Si...-Dijo. Y aunque ahora tenían la posiblidad del diálogo Johnny se sentía igualmente entre la espada y la pared.  
Un movimiento en falso y Gyro sería asesinado...  
-El ojo - prosiguió- Él, tiene el ojo...Si te fijas...se puede ver fácilmente, en el izquierdo.

La mujer se acercó al rostro de Gyro. Le abrió el ojo y, efectivamente, el natural color verde de sus ojos enseguida se vislumbró el brillante y castaño que delataba la presencia del cadaver santo.  
Gyro siemprese mostró una posición distante con el tema del cadaver santo, aquello no era cosa suya y en su momento se lo dejó bien claro a Johnny.

Pero el ojo y la habilidad visual que mejoraba su técnica con la steel ball le fue algo difícil de rechazar, así que decidió quedársela.  
Sacó una discreta navaja que guardaba oculto en sus sostén y acercó su pelogroso filo al rostro de Gyro...  
Iba a...¿Sacarle el ojo con eso?  
-¡Espera!- gritó Johnny, que detuvo a la mujer -No puedes sacarle así el cadaver-declaró- Tiene que ser con otra parte. Cualquier poseedor de una parte puede sacarla a su voluntad...

Para evidenciar sus palabras y;  
de la misma forma en la que lo hacía con su stand, hizo emerger de su brazo la extremidad del cádaver.  
Ella lo miró vacilante, buscando en él algún signo de traición.  
Estaba claro que desconfiaba de él, no por nada habían sobrevivido con numerosos terrortistas del gobierno siguiéndoles el paso constantemente.  
La cosa era, ¿Como lo habían hecho?  
A veces, él también se lo preguntaba.

En cualquier caso, parecía que ninguno de los dos tenían demasiadas opciones.  
Johnny era peligroso, pero la mujer era bien precabida y suspicaz.  
Miró de reojo a Gyro.  
Se aseguró de que estuviera inconsciente antes de dirigirse a él; que observaba, inmóvil e impasible junto a la puerta.  
El brazo santo emergió y acabo en la manos de la la mujer, como así lo había prometido.  
Ella lo observó con fascinación contenida y Johnny, que ya lo tenía muy visto se dedicó a apreció el arma que la mujer apuntaba directamente a su cara.  
Mantuvo la calma, tenía que actuar sin un paso en falso  
Notó un breve picor en el hombro izquierdo, justo donde se situaba su marca de nacimiento.  
La mujer se percató de su movimiento y enseguida el revolver volvió a apuntar de forma idónea a su cara.  
-¡He dicho que no te muevas, Joestar!  
De inmediato Johnny alzó los brazos en signo de sumisión.  
La mujer enseguida apreció con incredulodad la manga de su brazo.  
Su mano ya no estaba, había... ¿Desaparecido?  
Miró confusa a Johnny en busca de alguna respuesta. Él se encogió de hombros casi sin darle importancia.  
-Se llama Spin- dijo, y antes de que ella pulsara el gatillo, se tiró al suelo.  
Una bala perforó la puerta.  
Ella se recompuso para apuntarlo inmóvil en el suelo.  
El ruido de un poder emergente se escuchó entonces en el cuarto. Y alertada, la mujer de volvió hacia el ligar donde se encontraba Gyro. Encima del cabezero de la cama, el spin de Johnny emergió de la pared, su mano, su poder se concentró en su índice.  
Una uña salió disparada antes de que ella reaccionara y un tiro certero dió de lleno en su rostro.

Murió al instante.

Lo siguiente fue confuso.  
Recordó comprobar los signos vitales de Gyro. Comprobar varias veces que aún respiraba, porque no entendía por qué aún no se despertaba, por mucho que lo gritara o lo abofeteara... No encontraba reacción alguna en él.

Todo se nubló entre lágrimas cuando apartó los mechones ensangrentados pegados a la cara de Gyro.  
Podía desangrarse si no lo trataba, pero él no era médico... Él...  
Él solo sentía una impotencia que le carcomía por dentro.  
De nuevo apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. El ritmo tranquilo de sus pulsaciones tranquilizó los suyos.  
No sabía que hacer, no podía sacarlo de allí él solo... No podía.  
No podía ayudarlo, demonios, nunca podría hacerlo.  
¡Era un inútil!  
¡Un inútil, un inútil, Inútil!- dijo acompañandolo una voz en su cabeza de un recuerdo emergido. La voz de Diego Brando y esas palabras que había oído siempre a lo largo de su vida.  
Todo había sido culpa de ese idiota.  
En otro tiempo se habría lamentado, se habría rendido y se habría dedicado a maldecirlo en silencio.  
Lo habría hecho si hubiera si no hubiera sido Gyro el que estuviera en peligro.  
Pero era Gyro.  
Iba a hacerlo por Gyro...  
y Diego iba a pagar caro por esto.


End file.
